


With the taste of your poison paradise

by mitaharukai



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: She’s toxic. They way she plants kisses over your body, ephemeral like stars. The feeling of her hands roaming, covering every inch of your skin, dazzling you, intoxicating you… And her lips are like poison in your veins, a sweet and addictive poison you want to keep tasting.
Relationships: Mitarashi Anko/Shizune
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	With the taste of your poison paradise

**With the taste of your poison paradise**

The reverberation of metals colliding still lingers in the air, ringing hard inside your eardrums, at the same time as your heartbeat beats in them strongly with fear. Silence is broken by anguished screams and cries piercing the atmosphere, merging with the metallic sound of kunais and diverse ninja weapons being thrown in the middle of the echoes of explosions.

If you close your eyes, you still can feel the adrenaline of the battle developing in front of you, the adrenaline that came with every block trying to defend your life, with every run trying to save your teammates’ lives… you still can feel vividly the smell of iron invading your nostrils as blood keep gushing out from your teammates’ wounds, tainting your hands with that crimson liquid. You still can feel your own tears falling over their dead bodies as your chakra slowly fades, unable to continue healing them, unable to keep trying to save their lives any longer.

A simple reconnaissance mission was cut short, triggering a hell that was paid off with the deaths of almost the whole reconnaissance team. The corpses of the mates who couldn’t make it were abandoned at the battlefield, filling it up with their belongings, their blood and tears as they willingly give up their lives trying to protect you and all the rest of survivors so you all could run away for your lives and come back to Konoha to inform of the situation and the failed mission…

As a ninja and more specifically, a medical ninja, you should be already used to this. Bloody battles lost, ninjas that won’t come back home with their families, friends and teammates, the painful cries of their families as they're informed about their loved ones' tragic ending… but it doesn’t stop the pain and guilt that hovers over you after it, carrying it deep inside your soul. Their deaths still weight over your shoulders and consciousness, they still haunt you in your dreams, waking you up at ungodly hours of the night terrifying you to the point of not wanting to go back to sleep or sleep anymore for several days, scared of your own nightmares.

You pinch the bridge of your nose, squeezing your eyes hard shut as you sigh before taking another long sip of your glass. This is for the best, this will help you… it’s the mantra you repeat yourself in your head over and over again as the liquid goes down your throat burning it, leaving you temporarily numb. You never liked the smell of alcohol, much less its bitter taste but right now, drowning yourself in alcohol trying to forget and numb their yelling, trying to stop the guilt that eat you alive never seemed such a good idea as it does right now, so you keep emptying a glass after another carelessly.

Somebody sits beside you not mattering to you at all as the stranger accompanies you drinking and shortly, you go from emptying glasses to emptying bottles. Soon enough your surroundings start to move in a dizzying way, your vision start to get blurrier at any minute passing and your balance is lost in the arms of the unknown companion next to you who has an unpleasant smell and deep voice, making you feel more and more nauseous, like you could puke at any second. You try to fight in vain as they grab your arm hard and start to take you away from the crowd, not letting you ask for help and your nauseous feeling is soon replaced by fear, not being able to defend yourself because of your drunken state.

But before you two can keep going forward until leaving the place, you hear rushed steps and a sudden cold breeze hitting your face, followed by a strong crack of something that sounds very alike a bone getting broken and a loud noise of chairs being knocked down in between a strong commotion of yells and grunts. Soon, you feel a strong pair of arms surrounding your waist, pressing your body against this new person's body keeping you in balance, grunting something you can't quite understand against your ear in a threatening way as you’re pressed harder into them in a protective way. You don’t know who this person is but you already feel grateful and safe in their arms and by their actions.

You look up just in time to see purple hair, fierce eyes and a large grin aimed merely at you.

\- Are you okay? – she asks and you aren’t sure what to answer.

\- Why did you help me? – you ask but your mind want to know why her of all people.

\- I don’t know – she says shrugging her shoulders – Maybe I know that sad look upon your face, maybe I want to hear you gasping for air in between the sheets of my bed. Choose the one you prefer.

That little… you struggle to break free from her embrace, seeing her winking at you and grinning widely as she gets dangerously closer to you. You feel her body wrapping up around yours like a snake, paralyzing you, surprising you. It feels like she’s a snake strangling her prey and you’re her victim, she’s a predator attacking you. By any second passed, she makes you dizzier with her fragrance, intoxicating you with the sensation of her kisses along your jawline and bites over your neck. The way her hands snake over your waist, over every inch of your body… Suddenly her mouth crashes with yours in a hungry kiss that makes your legs bend so you have to hold yourself tight into her. She’s poisoning you and she’s enjoying it, leaving you in ecstasy, wanting to taste more of her lips, savor and explore more of her mouth… she leaves you gasping for air and craving for more as your body feels like burning into flames before everything fades to black and you lose your consciousness in her arms, slightly hearing a weak chuckle in your ear before everything becomes silent.

When you wake up, a bright light hits right into your eyes making them hurt, along with your head. As you completely open your eyes with difficulty, you find yourself facing an unfamiliar wall. You’re in an unfamiliar bed with clothes that aren’t your own ones and a pair of unfamiliar arms holding you tight… your first instinct would be to tense up, prepared to attack whoever have you trapped like that but for some strange reason, those unknown arms bring you calm, making you feel safe and protected as you sigh and relax into them for a few seconds more.

You try to move carefully but the stranger’s arms only snake more, holding you tighter against their warm body, making you aware of their breasts pressed against your back, making you blush at the feeling of it and suddenly remembering everything that happened the previous night before everything turned pitch black. You start to panic and move restlessly, trying to escape not ready to face her but her death grip makes it impossible for you to leave her arms and bed.

\- Mmmh, don’t go – purrs a raspy voice in your ear, sending you shivers all over your body as your breath gets caught in your throat, recognizing her voice.

You feel yourself getting completely paralyzed as you feel her lips roam over your shoulder until they reach your neck and softly bites it, almost making you moan.

\- W-We didn’t do anything, did we? – you ask hating the way your voice trembles with pleasure as you close your eyes afraid of her answer.

\- I don’t know, maybe – she purrs playfully, sneaking a hand under your shirt, over your stomach threatening to going lower but stopping at the edge of the elastic of your pants as you quickly turn around, opening your mouth to protest and tell her some things but moaning instead as she takes advantage of it and introduce her tongue in your mouth, playing with your tongue immediately.

Soon, you start to feel dizzy again feeling like she’s poisoning you. A poison that taste really sweet and alert your senses, making you feel more intensely everything, making you more sensitive of her touch before it disappears as she pulls away, making you hate the lost feeling of her fingers over your skin.

\- Don’t worry, we didn’t do anything – she tries to calm you down with her words and light touches but for some reason it just seems tricky to you so you can’t believe her.

She softly grabs your face, passing her thumb over your lips, charming you with her touch before staring right into your eyes.

\- Geez Shizune, think better of me, will ya? I don’t need to take advantage of somebody in a moment of vulnerability when I can sleep with whoever I want to and without forcing them to do it – she says serious.

\- But you said you wanted me in between the sheets of your bed. A-And you kissed me! – you say half exalted, half confused. Or maybe you aren’t that much exalted because you don’t trust her but because you wanted it to really happen…

\- That much is true and I couldn’t resist tasting your lips, they’re really tempting you know? But seriously, I just wanted to distract you, you looked like you couldn’t stand the weight of the last mission over your shoulders for any longer and I wanted you to relax and rest. I just happened to get a little bit carried away – she says laughing lightly as she scratches the back of her neck embarrassed.

\- Idiot – you say weakly, hitting her shoulder then leave your hand wander along her collarbone curiously, touched by her words – I guess that to be a snake, you aren’t that bad.

\- To be poison, you aren’t that dangerous, just very addictive – she says playfully winking at you as she tones down her voice in a seductive way, getting closer to your lips in a predatory way before you two get locked in a passionate but hungry kiss.

The kiss is broken leaving you gasping for oxygen the same way your lips crave for the taste of hers, missing them instantly like a bad addiction but is quickly forgotten as her mouth starts a dangerous line over your jawline, descending slowly along your neck, raking it with her teeth as they find the perfect refugee in the crook of it, kissing it in a teasing way before biting it hard, sinking her fangs deep into your skin like snakes do with their preys. Your body tenses up at it before relaxing with the nuzzling on your neck and the touch of her tongue savoring and sucking the blood drawn from the bite and you wonder if the taste of it, if the smell she’s inhaling at the moment is intoxicating her the same way her wildness is intoxicating you, driving you completely insane.

She’s gazing at you penetratingly with a mischievous smile on her lips as her hands snake their way up to pin your wrists against the mattress and she straddles you, trapping your body under hers, having you completely at her mercy and you realize you don’t care at all to be in this position, to let her be in control, in fact, it’s quite arousing. Your body starts to react in a funny way, feeling paralyzed under her but unusually hot.

As her mouth finds a way down your body attached to your neck, her hands slowly start to make their way down your arms. The ephemeral touches of her fingertips kissing the outline of your hands, arms and every nerve ending they find on their way leave a burning sensation behind, lingering all over your skin, consuming you in desire and making you crave for more of her touch until her hands reach the hem of your shirt to take it off rashly, almost tearing apart. Her rough hands come to rest over your stomach, stopping their wandering as she bends down and her mouth attacks yours again in a hungry kiss enough to calm the thirst of her taste, enough to distract you as her hands return to their wandering over your skin until reaching your breasts, squeezing them as you let out a little shriek that get lost in the depths of her mouth. After pulling apart, you’re able to see that evil smirk you’re starting to get used to and fond of it before her face disappears as she goes into your chest.

Her tongue dances teasingly over your nipples before her mouth completely engulfs them, making you feel a wet and warm sensation that takes your breath away. The combination of her mouth and hands teasing and massaging your breasts expertly leave you completely dazed in pleasure… but once it stops, the burning sensation you were feeling start to freeze as your breathing fights to get steady again. Her mouth barely give you a minute of mercy before makes its way down your torso, liking and biting every inch of it and you’ve never been so grateful of having enough make-up to cover the incoming love marks and bites she’s trailing behind her, writing her name in every pore of your skin. With a final bite on your stomach that make you return back to the present, she straightens herself above you, enough to take off all of her clothes and the remnants on you as you stare at her in awe, admiring her perfect body.

The way her breasts waggle with each movement it’s hypnotizing, the way her center connects with yours feels delicious to the point of making you lose any coherent thought. Your breathing quickly speed up at the sight of her perfectly toned naked body above yours, at the feeling of it…Your heart races, beating wildly against your ribcage as she starts to move sensually with that sexy smirk never leaving her gorgeous face. She really loves to torture you and you… you love it too, to be honest.

In a dared movement, her mouth is covering yours, her naked body is fully pressed against yours shaking your senses, burning them as if it was lava and her fingertips resume her wandering as she pleases reaching your thighs, getting dangerously close to your intimate parts. Her hot breath ghosts over the skin of your jawline in its way to your ear, sucking your earlobe in the middle of its wandering as then she whispers sweet nothings against it, distracting and calming you enough for her fingers to enter in you unexpectedly.

Your little scream is soon mixed with pleasured moans as her fingers start to slowly move into you. You feel your body and yourself getting lost in the pleasure given by the rhythm alternation of her pumping, like she’s tuning an instrument and enjoys the sound of it. The sound of your fluids crashing against her fingers and your moans filling the bedroom as your hands fly and tangle themselves in her hair, pulling it hard in pure ecstasy.

You feel your breath quicken, your heart beating wilder than before and your vision growing hazy before she pumps her fingers in you deeper and harder, bringing a new wave of pleasure with each hit, making you reach your climax and burst in complete ecstasy, cumming in her fingers. Soon, your vision gets cloudy and the only sound you can hear is your own heartbeat beating fast and hard against your eardrums as your body slumps back into her arms, burning with every smoothing touch and even with your eyes closed, you can feel her smirk against your neck as she likes and bites it, tasting it a last time before she softly grins at you and lays on top of you, resting and helping you to calm down after your orgasm with some light strokes.

As your vision clears, you find her staring at you with a satisfied grin on her face. Her deep light brown eyes shine with a lust that obliges you to look away embarrassed and try to cover yourself, only to end covering both of you.

\- You look so fucking sexy right now… – she says shamelessly, liking her lips as you blush hard and struggle under her while she laughs lightly and pins you more into the mattress, pressing your sweated bodies together.

\- Idiot – you murmur into her neck, not ready to look at her and see the fierceness and lust in her eyes.

\- Soooo, was I a good distraction? – she says grinning cockily, winking at you.

 _Distraction_ … she sure was but talking about somebody like that just feels wrong.

\- I guess so – you say uneasy with the distraction term, lightly embracing her waist.

\- You guess? Don’t tell me I have to assure you, do I? – she says mischievously and you can’t help but blush harder and bite your lip at the implication, wanting nothing more than to feel again her hands roaming over your body, getting lost and buried in your most intimate parts. Her touch, the taste of her lips, the wetness of her mouth and tongue, the way her center connects and feels against yours and her dazing movements… It’s embarrassing how aroused and turned on you’re getting by thinking on her, on it.

\- Maybe – you say shyly but bravely at her implication, squeezing her waist and bringing her closer to you, waiting for her to understand what you want, what you’re craving for.

\- Mmh, let’s see what I can do to satisfy you then – she says dangerously, winking at you and biting playfully your lower lip, sucking it and pulling it with her teeth as she gives you her infamous and mischievous smirk, igniting a spark of lust in you hard to ignore.

Quickly and not giving her any warning, you turn your positions making her to be under you at your complete mercy for once.

As you take a good look at her, you realize how shocked she is but not entirely disgusted by the change of events, grinning wider as her eyes gain a new shadow of lust mixed with curiosity and you get even more turned on by it.

\- So, what are you going to do with me? – she says challenging, winking at you, encouraging you…

\- You’ll see, after all, I’m the best when it comes to poison, aren’t I? – you say bravely as she nods, grinning evilly.

She’s toxic. They way she plants kisses over your body, ephemeral like stars. The feeling of her hands roaming, covering every inch of your skin, dazzling you, intoxicating you… And her lips are like poison in your veins, a sweet and addictive poison you want to keep tasting.


End file.
